I Can Hear You
by Hailey Liddell
Summary: One night B just found her on the floor, she claimed it was a bad dream. But when everyone finds out about this "dream" suspicion grows, primarily in robin, as well as curiousity.  To anyone who has been reading, all chapters were revised Jan.30
1. I Can Hear You

_**~I Can Hear You~**_

I couldn't tell if it was screaming or moaning that was escaping my mouth. Oddly enough, I thanked God that he was strong enough to leave my hands unrestrained; I held one of them over my mouth. This seemed to amuse him, and he pushed into me harder. So hard I had to bite my tongue to keep quiet. My attempts to squirm failed miserably as his unbreakable grip on my waist held me in place.

He pried my hand from my mouth, and moved close to my fear stricken face. It occurred to me that he had grown still. He jerked me up by the shreds of clothing he had left clinging to my chest; my heart skipped. Something had to be on his mind, it couldn't be over so soon…Now sitting up right in his lap, a whimper slipped out as I turned my head away from him. He smiled. Closing my eyes, I felt his breath on my ear. "Haven't you missed me?" He asked and my eyes opened as my stomach sickened. I whimpered again as he pushed me back down. He pulled me halfway off the table and rolled me onto my stomach. I started taking deep jagged breathes as he held my shoulders; keeping my torso pressed to the table.

His fingers were skimming the edge of my dress again. Then he very abruptly thrust back into me, causing me to gasp. My hand immediately went to my mouth. He was pushing in even harder now, and soon I had to remove my hand to hold onto the table's edge. I bit my lip to try and remain as quiet as possible. Every now and then a whimper would escape, but I managed to do fairly well. I thought. He started getting so violent with his movements that I wondered how it wasn't hurting him to.

My knees felt weak, and I wished I could lay back down. My grip on the table loosened. I started to slump to the floor. He held me up though, and moved to my ear again. "There's no point in trying to be quiet raven," His voice turned to a whisper, "I can hear you." ~


	2. I Hate Bad Dreams

**~I Can Hear you~**

-As a note, I usually refer to Beastboy as "B", and tend to write him completely out of character. For which I endlessly apologize but it seems to work a lot better with my stories. And honestly enough, I just don't write humor well, so I think you'd be a lot more displeased with me if I actually tried. Just a warning. -

_An incessant ringing pulled at the numbing walls of her mind as she stumbled through the door. Quickly she scanned the room, finding it empty. She made it halfway to her room sliding alongside the wall before letting her limp self slump to the floor for a black out…_

I awoke to the sounds of B reciting my name. He must've been at it for some time from the sounds of annoyance filling his voice. Slowly, I blinked my eyes open.

"What're you doing?" I asked lifting my sore limbs. The dark tower suggested I hadn't been on the floor very long; maybe he just lacked patience.

"What're _you_ doing? I'm not the one on the floor." His penetrating eyes made me look away.

"Tired, I guess." It came out mostly a mumble. His eyes narrowed, probably with disbelief.

"They make beds for that, Rae."

"I know, I…Sorry."

"Sorry?"

"For waking you"

"Oh…Well, I wasn't too sound anyway." He stood with an extended hand.

"Still…" Another mumble as he lifted me. My eyes pulled away from his, but the fear of suspicion tempted me; I lifted them.

"So what _were_ you doing?" My eyes widened slightly as various images flooded my head. My mouth opened before I was ready to speak.

"Um…I couldn't…Bad dreams I guess."

"I heard you sleep walk more with those things." He seemed to relax.

"Yeah…" _Sleep walking_, I thought.

"Well at least we're in it together, insomnia can just be depressing alone ya know." I thought I saw a smile. With a brief one of my own, I nodded but my eyes were on the ground again. Concern entered his voice that made me cringe.

"Were they bad?" I didn't bother with a reply. He could make his own assumptions; at least they'd seem more real than anything I could ramble about.

"Well, how bout a movie then?" He shrugged, "Might make you feel better." He sounded hopeful now.

"Sure…" A thought sprung into my mind, "Just let me change first?" Of course I didn't wait for the permission. My eyes squeezed shut trying to ignore the burning sensation of his eyes on my back. _It didn't look like he noticed…_I kept thinking it but it wasn't helping. How he could he not? Of all the times he'd been so close to him, how could he not remember that smell; even I remembered. _Too distracted I guess._ With that I calmed slightly.

Running my fingers along my nightstand, I pondered an outfit. There were a lot of times when the days of uniforms seemed all too appealing. At least I didn't have to deal with the mental turmoil accompanied with trying to find something to wear. Finally I pulled something out at random: a pair of red pajama pants. I shrugged and pulled a black shirt out as well.

He was already on the couch when I entered the room. As softly as possible, I slipped into the kitchen to make some tea; my nerves weren't quite yet settled. I fumbled around for the tea bags while waiting for the water to boil. I spotted them on the top shelf just out of my reach. With a one knee resting on the counter top, I extended my arm toward them. Just the tips of my fingers were able to reach, and they managed to knock the small box over to bounce off my head before heading to the floor. They never reached it though; when I returned to the floor and spun around B was standing there, box in hand. I simply took it without bothering to turn red; my mind was too caught up in other things. It didn't go unnoticed. "Will you not do that?" I asked finishing up with my tea.

"What?" He was acting oblivious. I turned to face him.

"Stare at me." He shrugged before following me into the main room. When we reached the couch, he took an uncomfortably close seat next to me. The fear of interrogation was rising in my guts as I choked down my tea; I could still feel his eyes on me as the movie's menu appeared on the screen my eyes were affixed to. "Rae?" He asked. I glanced at him.

"Yeah?" It was mostly a whisper.

"Is something wrong? I mean, you just looked kind of…shook up, ya know?"

"I hate bad dreams" I kept it simple in the hopes that he'd understand; he seemed to and got up to start the movie, leaving a tingling sensation on my arm where his hand had been…


	3. Extra Turmoil

_-One week later-_

The feeling just wouldn't go away. I knew they weren't really looking at me, but an ache in my gut kept my eyes self consciously glued to the untouched plate in front of me anyway. Light hearted chatter filled the air around me as I tried to concentrate on anything but the thoughts swirling about my head.

I jumped slightly as something touched my shoulder. With tightly shut eyes I realized it was just B; everyone was so caught up in whatever argument they were having that they didn't seem to notice him whispering in my ear. I wished like hell for him to stop, and started to pull away opening my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Every morning he would ask the same thing, as if repetition was the key to unlocking my mind. I looked up at him trying to hide under my hood and just nodded. Apparently that was when Robin started to catch on.

"What's your problem?" Everyone hushed and directed their eyes towards me and B, but particularly me. I just stared for a moment.

"What?" I sounded confused enough. He motioned to my plate. Heat was rising in my face; I pulled on my hood to make sure I was well hidden. "Oh…I'm not so hungry." He mumbled something under his breath that only B seemed to hear, and from the tone of his voice I guessed it wasn't nice.

"What's _your _problem?" I glanced over at his hand that still hadn't moved, squirming a bit.

"Oh I don't know. What the hell were you two doing this morning?" We both wore puzzled expressions while thinking over the question. Cyborg spoke up stretching out his words in annoyance.

"Man, let it go!"

"What are you talking about? We were sleeping, I think."

"Exactly! Didn't you hear me calling you? The alarm going off?"

"No…" B let his hand slide down to my forearm.

"While you were off playing in sleepy land, Slade was wondering around the tower!"

"Slade was here?" The alarm in my voice caused a lot of strange looks. I lowered my head, suddenly tempted to bury it in B's chest.

"Robin! That could've been anybody!" Him and Cyborg had obviously had this conversation a time or two already, "That was a shadow on those cameras that you named Slade!"

"I know what I saw! You think I'd forget that face?"

"What face!" Cyborg got up gathering his dishes. I stood and emptied my plate into the garbage, blocking out their batter while I helped Cyborg clean up. B stood and helped to, to everyone's surprise. Soon they all had gone their separate ways to calm down for a while.

As I placed the last of the dishes into the cabinets, I felt B standing behind me. I sighed loudly.

"I know I know! Don't stare at you"

"Yeah…" He spun me around to face him

"Come on Rae, you can talk to me."

I didn't answer him, mostly because I didn't know how. His expression seemed to soften, and he pulled me into a hug. "Maybe it's not as bad as you think. Dreams are kinda weird anyway." I nodded while resting my head on his shoulder, something about the embrace brought a wave of comfort. He'd been really very great while I was in the middle of all my mental turmoil. This struck me as very odd since I never had explained what exactly was on my mind.

He had stayed up with me when I was too afraid to go to sleep, and when avoiding it was too much of a struggle he'd be next to me seconds after my squirming started. Sometimes I wondered if he'd sneak into my room on those nights, how else could he be there so fast?

Most of the day was spent with robin obsessing over security tapes, star pretending to be obsessing with him, Cyborg shaking his head at the both of them whenever he'd pass by, and me and B on the couch. Watching movies had become a kind of avoidance, a way to focus on something besides my restless mind, and an excuse to be with him.

The credits started to scroll along the screen and I bit at my lip. The outside light was fading, but the question of _the_ question was still wandering about my mind. If only he would offer, and save me all the extra turmoil.


	4. Mind Frame

"B..."

"Hmm?" He looked at me as if I had interrupted a train of thought, half dazed and still in his head but able to listen. It made my question seem unimportant. Like I shouldn't bother him with my inability to sleep alone, and leave him be.

"I was just..." I couldn't phrase the words right even in my head. "Well, wondering." He smiled, and I pretended he did because he knew what I was wanting to say and couldn't wait to hear it. "Could you maybe just stay with me tonight?" His smile almost turned to a smirk. "I mean it'd save you the trouble of running across the hall if you needed to." I spit out quickly, trying to mask my neediness with logic.

"Well if you put it that way." I smiled back at him as he got up, turning to watch him go down the hall. A long exhale escaped, deflating me so that I slumped into the couch.

I couldn't quite get situated in the bed. The covers weren't straight enough, then they were too straight. I sat up, and laid back down not sure if either way helped me relax more than the other. I incessantly chewed on my lip, until he finally opened the door.

He walked right over to the bed, and settled under the covers. I was still laying on my back staring up but could feel him facing me. "You shouldn't do that" He said and I twisted my neck to look at him. "Do what?"

"Chew on your lip like that," He kind of smiled again, "It'll give you wrinkles."

"Not yet it wont."

"No not for awhile, but eventually." His finger ran across my lower lip. "So...about that dream?" He said with a hopeful voice. I cleared my throat.

"What about it?" I asked turning back to the ceiling. He shrugged.

"It's why you wanted me to sleep with you tonight isn't it?" My cheeks burned from his phrasing of the question, especially since his too-wide smile made it obvious he said it that way on purpose.

"Well," I bit the inside of my cheek, "It was about Slade."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

He laughed, "That would be scary."

"Mmhmm."

"Eh, don't worry about it Rae," He pulled me into his chest. I suddenly felt tired, very tired. And my eyes seemed to close before I had any say over it.

_I sat leaned against a cold wall, within the confines of what appeared to be nothing. All to be seen was darkness. Biting my lip I tried to let my wandering eyes go, so they might __find something; anything. Just to my left lay my detached and bloodied leg. I was aware of it, but was bothered very little. A small blackbird began pecking at it. I called for the thing but it only looked at me for the moment, and returned to what it was__ doing._

My eyes opened to find I was still staring into B's shirt. _At least I woke up quietly_, I thought. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my back. He didn't move, and I was careful to be more than silent about getting up.

The hall was dimly lit by the lights that came on in the tower at night. My feet against the floor were the only sound aside from the quiet humming of machinery. I made my way to the bathroom and slowly pushed the door into place. I turned the handle on the sink so that the water only came out a light stream, and rubbed some on my face. While reaching for a towel, I heard something. The sound made my heart race, and I looked up towards the roof. Footsteps. The vast majority of me wanted to slip back into bed and pretend I was as asleep as the rest of the tower.

Just as silently as before, I moved threw my room. I pulled on a pair of jeans, and a jacket over my black tank. Then slid into some sneakers and back out the door. The foot steps had stopped, but I could still sense a presence.

There was a slight breeze in the early fall air that made me wish I was alone to enjoy it. But I wasn't standing on the roof long before he was behind me.

"Hello Raven," He said as I turned to face him, "I didn't wake you I hope."

"What are you doing?" I asked not looking directly up at him. He smirked.

"Perhaps I just missed you." He started pacing. "Perhaps I missed all of you..."

"And?" He was back in front of me, raising my chin with his hand.

"_And_ perhaps I thought you wanted to see me."

"Well I didn't."

"Oh but you did."

"Well I don't now!" I turned away, my arms wrapped around my stomach.

"You need to make up your mind..." He said pulling me against him.

"I did." I could feel him breathing on my ear.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." I said threw my teeth. He scoffed and went to the edge of the roof.

"You were always a bad liar Raven, better do something about that soon. You woke your little friend up." He was gone just as the door behind me opened.

"Rae?" My mind was already racing, "Hey, what're you doing?" He still sounded heavy with sleep.

"Uh, nothing. Just taking a walk." He yawned.

"Are you done?" His voice held a hint of annoyance. I nodded and followed him back into the tower, glancing back to see that we were really alone.

I think B was asleep before he fell back onto the bed. He laid across it motionlessly. After retrieving my pajama pants from the floor, I joined him but wasn't in the right mind frame for sleep.


	5. Any of Those Things

The breeze hadn't changed threw the night. I sat on the edge of the roof, staring at nothing in particular while it picked up pieces of my hair. _Why was he here?_ My mind wouldn't let it go. _Why is he still playing games with me? _I breathed in as deeply as I could, trying to let the anger and frustration boil out of my guts. It was pointless, the hate was too strong. I hated him. I hated everything about him. I hated his lying, his repulsive fucking guts. And it made me want to scream.

Perhaps I would have, but I sensed a presence growing near. I listened as he opened and shut the door, and sat down next to me with a coffee mug. "I made you some tea." He said handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said taking it.

"So you were up pretty late last night."

"Was I?" I sipped the tea.

"2:30? Yeah that's kinda on the late side. Were you sleep walking?"

"No." The words left before being properly evaluated.

"Well, what were you yelling about then?"

I sipped my tea again, "What do you mean?"  
"You said something...I don't know what, but it woke me up. And I thought it was you dreaming but if not, what was it?"

Changing the subject I pointed out to the where the T-car was driving across the bridge that leads into the city. "Where are they going?" He looked down at the car.

"To pick up a pizza."

"Oh." I took a long drink.

"Rae?"

"Hmm?"

"Raven come on!"

"What?"

"You know, not that you care, but I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need your help B." He took my shoulders, abruptly turning me to face him. The cup that was in my hand began making its way to the ground.

"I really think you do."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because I don't think you were the only one up here last night."

"B." I stood up and went to walk away, but he caught my arm and pulled me back.

"Raven if he's was here-"

"He wasn't here. He's never coming back here."

"Back?"

"You know what I mean!" I said trying to get him to let go, but he pulled me closer.

"No I don't."

"Let go." He shook his head. "B please."

"No, not till you tell me the truth."

"That is the truth, now let go!" I started pulling on my arm again, trying to undo his grip on it. He started trying to stop me. I struggled with him for what seemed like forever, until my balance slipped away and the back of my head met the ground with an unpleasant thud. He still hadn't let go. "Ow..." I said putting my free hand on my likely to be cracked skull. B started saying something, an irritated growl of complaints trying to persuade me to talk to him. This ranting, and the pain, and the feeling of his weight on me my made my eyes go blurry. I felt stupid, and tried to turn away from him, but the way he had me pinned to the ground only allowed for so much movement. He sighed. "Rae...I'm sorry. Don't do that, c'mon." He didn't sound mad anymore, but I could feel that he was somewhere in his head.

My crying wasn't too intense, I just couldn't hold back the tears. He let me go though, and pulled me up from the ground and into his embrace, rubbing the back of my head. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to help you."

After that he didn't say another word. I guess he thought leaving me alone was best for the moment. He left me to sit on the roof, and I could sense him outside below me probably picking up fragments of broken glass. I stayed there until my eyes were dried, and made my way to my room. The tower held the same strange silence as the night had. Until everyone else returned anyway, but I wasn't much in the mood for pizza. I stood in the kitchen mixing another cup of tea while they all sat on the couch. They were laughing about something, maybe the movie, eating away. And I thought a time or two to join them, but knew I'd just bring down the mood. I noticed B intently staring at the screen of his laptop.

Parts of me wished I had of told him what happened, all of it. But what words could explain it? It wouldn't make sense to him, it only made sense in my head. Or at least it used to. _It_ being the feelings I had, the ones that were making me sick when I thought about them now. My own stupidity amazed me, it really did. The fact that I stood in front of him, Slade and listened to anything he said at all made vomit rise up in my throat. I squeezed my eyes together trying to block it all out to no avail. I started thinking about everything he said, how his words mirrored the thoughts I'd had for years. Something about how he said them too, it was so...perfect.

He described things I had only dreamed about, and never had the words to do anything but. I remembered the fights where he'd knock everyone out and there would just be me and him. And how he'd say something about the night, or run his fingers threw my hair. He wouldn't stay long, but would always leave me virtually untouched and with a new quote. It endlessly made me wonder, and eventually I couldn't help looking forward to those moments.

I started thinking there was more to him than what I had originally seen, and that he had taken a genuine interest in me. And he went along with it, letting me think like that until the very end. He built me up with all of his talking, and pushed me down so abruptly...laughing at me as I fell. My hate for him was absolutely nothing like it was before all of this. It was much more sickening. I felt sick with the need to crush his skull and watch him bleed, hear him scream. I felt like tearing him apart limb from limb, beating him with his severed parts, screaming into his ear until the drum burst. I hated him, but I hated myself more. Because I knew that I would never have the strength in my heart to do any of those things...


	6. Head Aches

I looked back at my friends on the couch again, and suddenly felt a great need to be alone. Without finishing my tea, I left the room and made my way up to the roof. To avoid the hassle of trying to explain where I was going I didn't use the elevator and leave through the lobby. I closed my eyes and concentrated the best I could. Clearing my head was quite the task, but I managed to glide down the side of the tower and land silently. Even something so simple as that left my limbs feeling a bit useless though.

"Hey Rae-" My heart skipped a good ten beats as I yelped and fell over from the shock of hearing B's voice. He stood over me with what looked like slight amusement. "Uh...whatcha doin?" I could've strangled him.

"Nothing." I stood back up and began to walk away.

"Well good cuz I thought we should talk maybe." He walked along side me.

"About?"

"Your umm, dream."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not so sure it was a dream anymore." Horror plagued my face and I quickly pulled up my hood, trying to at least maintain control over my voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was reading about nightmares and I found out that they don't always mean the obvious. Just cuz you dreamed about Slade doesn't mean you wanted to or anything."

I exhaled. "Nightmares?" I said with grateful annoyance.

"Mmmhhmm." He nodded, clearly proud of himself. "So you can stop worrying, whatever happened was just like a metaphor for something else." He stood in front of me with an enthused smile, but I didn't feel much like faking one in return. His head fell to the side, "Rae, I'm giving you good news here."

"I know." I said looking off. He got serious again.

"This is about last night isn't it? Slade was here I knew it!"

"B-"

"And he was here last week too! Robin was right!"

"B that's not-"

"He must've figured out about your dream and know he thinks he can mess with you!"

"Beastboy!" He stopped and stared at me.

"Look, you don't know what you're talking about okay? It's cute how you probably did two minutes of research and think you've got it all figured out, but this has nothing to do with Slade."

"Then tell me what it does have to do with!" His face perplexed with frustration.

"Don't worry about it." I crossed my arms, turning away from him so he might think the conversation was over but he wasn't done.

He went on, "Ya know what Raven? I am right, and you know it. And they'd agree with me!" The finger that had been pointing at me accusingly was redirected up towards the tower.

"_They_ really don't anything to do with this."

"Well maybe they should." His voice was stern, almost threatening. He walked away and disappeared around the side of the tower. I wanted to go after him, but didn't. Instead I lifted myself into the air.

My time away from the tower seemed short lived. The coolness of the night air dancing around me would soon be replaced by the aching stillness of inside. I could see it in the distance, and was only somewhat grateful because the effort it was taking for me to levitate had myself feeling rather drained. The distance between me and the ground lessened and I fell gently to the edge of the island. Looking up, it seemed like a long walk to the door. I sighed and sat awhile just looking out at the water. That was short lived too.

An abrupt force that I didn't sense coming pulled me to my feet. "How could you not tell me Slade was in the tower!" My eyes focused to see a very upset looking Robin not even an inch before me.

"He was not."

"Beastboy told me everything! About your dream, you talking to Slade!"

"Well he's lying."

"Why would he lie about that?"

"I don't know..." I didn't wanna argue, I mostly just wanted to go lie down, "Robin I really don't feel like this." I started to walk away but even more abruptly than before he grabbed me and pulled me back, this time not letting go.

"You better start talking." The combination of being tired, and overwhelmingly irritated with B wasn't doing well to help me stay calm. My eyes glowed white.

"You better let me go." I said through me teeth. He didn't so much as twitch.

_The other titans gathered at the roof to look down on what looked like their two friends fighting to the death. They had heard the struggle from inside and, complete__ly puzzled, stood in awe._

"Hey Hey Hey!" Cyborg ran up attempting to pull us apart. While Star held onto Robin, Beastboy held on to me. Not that it mattered much being that I was now on the verge of passing out. "What the hell's goin on out here?" Cyborg stood in the middle of everyone, looking back and forth. Robin was trying to break free while yelling at him. "We need to know exactly what happened!"

"So this is your way of dealing with it?" Cyborg glared at him. Star finally let him go and he stepped forward to go on with his ranting.

"This is serious. If what Beastboy said is true then Slade's working a whole new angle. And apparently it's working."

"Well how about we all just take a nice deep breath?" Cyborg raised his hands, silencing Robin momentarily. "Alright. Now Raven, what Robin's _trying _to say is if Slade's attacking us individually then we need to know how he's going about doing it."

"I don't know what he's doing." I responded pleadingly. Robin growled in anger.

"Yes you do! Now start talking!"

"Robin..." His eyes narrowed.

"I thought this was over. That Slade had finally met his end, and it's because of you that he's here now! And the least you could do is be a little more helpful in stopping him!"

"Robin!" Starfire glided in front of him. "You are being less than reasonable!"

They began arguing with each other, Cyborg included, and I took it as my opportunity to walk away when B let me go to join them. I sighed, because I knew Robin was right in a way. My head was pounding, I couldn't take anymore yelling or lying or fighting. I just couldn't. The stress Slade was causing was more than enough, taking up all the space in my head. There wasn't much room to concentrate on anything else and it was having obvious effects on me. I held the palms on my hand to my temples and walked towards my room.


End file.
